


Shark's Grin

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mermaid Chloe, Nadine makes a discovery., mermaid au, seriously it's gonna get fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Nadine went on this vacation to de-stress and figure out where her life is going next.But finding a naked woman unconscious on the shore is far from relaxing, even if she's not what she seems.Chlodine Week Day Two (Alternate Universe) and Day Three (Summer Fun)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write anything for Chlodine week but I do love my AUs. Especially if mermaids are involved.
> 
> So the AU is mermaids and they're having some summer fun on the beach! Maybe I'll try to squeeze date night into it for the next chapter.

The beach is supposed to be relaxing. This is decidedly  _ not _ relaxing.

Nadine had gone on vacation off the grid, far from any cell signal or human contact. She’s tired and needs a week or so to just… exist.

But of course that’s not going to happen.

Not when she finds a naked woman washed up on the beach in a cove not far from her cabin. There's a fishing net tangled painfully around her legs and an arm.

The woman is alive, thankfully, but still. How had she gotten here? There are no ship routes near here. No cities or villages or roads. Nadine had gone to the very outskirts and yet still trouble has found her.

Because a naked woman found unconscious wrapped in fishing nets can’t be anything but trouble.

With no way to get someone else to help her, Nadine cuts away the fishing net, wraps a towel around the woman, and carries her back to the cabin. At least she’s alive. It’s better than finding a body.

She dresses the woman in some lose clothes with the intention of modesty. From there, she tends to her wounds. There are surprisingly few to work on. Some bruises, yes, but little more than that. Her legs have some cuts from the fishing net, as well as one of her arms. The rest of her seems to be in fine shape.

All that’s left to do is wait for her to wake up.

Nadine passes the time by cooking.

All she’d wanted out of this vacation was some peace and quiet. She’d lost a lot in the last few months. Some time away from people would do her good. But right now, it seems like she’ll have to end it early. Surely this woman will want to get back to civilization.

Maybe Nadine can reschedule her vacation after her next job.

* * *

Nadine wakes with a start at a soft thump.

She jerks away and stands from the chair she’d been dozing in.

Collapsed on the floor is her mystery guest.

The woman has long dark hair barely tied back. Her skin is a soft sort of golden brown, her eyes a pale grey.

Said eyes are wide as she stares at Nadine.

“Eish, uh… I found you unconscious on the shore,” Nadine starts. “I couldn’t call for help, but I brought you back here… Fixed up your cuts.”

The woman seems at a loss. She tilts her head, examining Nadine’s face. And then she smiles.

“Chivalrous type, are you? Hm. I don’t see that often.” Her accent seems to be Australian.

She struggles to push herself up then, but her legs shake. Nadine swoops in and steadies her, leading her back to the bed.

"Easy. I'm not sure how hurt you are. Best not to exacerbate it."

The woman chuckles, a raspy near sensual thing. "Mm, I'm just fine, China. Just don't walk on land terribly often."

Nadine connects the dots there. This woman must be a sailor, perhaps from some sort of fishing vessel or the like. It doesn't explain why she was naked on the shore, though.

Nadine realizes she hasn't introduced herself. "My name is Nadine, by the way. Nadine Ross." She sticks her hand out, feeling awkward all the while.

Chloe chuckles and regards her hand for a moment before taking it and half shaking it before turning it over and examining it. "You're a strong one, aren't you?"

Nadine flushes a bit red at the scrutiny. "I try to keep in shape."

Those grey eyes seem to flash as they jump back up to Nadine's face. "You can call me Chloe."

"Chloe," Nadine says, enjoying the way her name clings to her tongue. "How did you end up on the beach?"

Chloe flashes her a grin. There's something off about her teeth but Nadine can't put her finger on it. "I was being chased. And then that stupid fishing net came from nowhere… and now here I am."

Nadine doesn't know how to parse that. Chased into a net? It makes it sound as though she'd been chased while in the water, not in a boat.

"Pirates?" she tries.

Chloe arches an eyebrow. "What? Certainly not. There's much more to swim from than humans."

"Swim? Humans?”

Again, she's just shown that grin. It seems…  _ sharp _ . But her comment is ignored.

"So, Nadine… what brings you out to the most isolated beach on this side of the planet?"

Nadine decides to humour her and answer despite her question being ignored. “Exactly that. Isolation. Needed to get away for a bit.”

‘And what would a woman such as yourself need to get away from? Hordes of admirers, surely.”

Is Chloe flirting with her? Seriously? She’s sitting in a stranger’s cabin, a stranger who had just found her naked and unconscious on the beach, and she’s flirting?

“Work,” Nadine answers simply. It's more of a lack thereof, but there’s no reason Chloe needs to know that. A few jobs have gone sour, especially her last one, so now that she’s going solo, she needs a break.

Nadine realizes she should probably ensure Chloe really isn’t hurt that bad. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Nothing broken?”

Chloe seems amused at that. “Feel like I’ve got the tail end of a hangover, but other than that, just peachy.”

“Hungry? I made food a little bit ago.”

She seems excited at the prospect. “Starving. What’s on?”

"Just chicken and rice."

She tilts her head, curious. "Never had chicken before. I'd like to try it."

Nadine heads for the stove but asks, incredulous, "You've never had chicken?" She serves a generous portion onto a plate and passes it to Chloe.

"Nah, it's hard to get where I'm from. And thanks." She digs in at once.

"Where are you from?"

Chloe, mouth full, makes a vague gesture. It's out the front door, towards nothing but the ocean.

Perhaps she's an islander? Or her family lived on some sort of fancy houseboat? It's not unheard of. That doesn’t account for the accent, but what else could it be? There’s nothing for thousands of kilometers in the direction she’s mentioned. Not even land.

“This is really good. Shame it’s not something I have back home.”

“You can’t get chickens there?”

“Well, I meant the rice too, but that I’d had before. Not this well made, but I have.” She’s already half done with the plate. “Didn’t realize I was so hungry.”

“There’s more if you’d like it.”

“ _ Please _ .”

Nadine scoops another serving onto her plate, wondering how she got in this situation. There’s a strange woman sitting at the edge of her bed who has no concerns of having washed up on the beach. Naked.

“It’s a far hike back to civilization, but I can help you get there.” Nadine sits back in the chair nearby. “From there, we could call someone to get you.”

Chloe waves her off. She swallows a mouthful of food and then shakes her head. “No need, China. I can get where I need to be all by myself. As soon as I get back to the water.”

“Like… a boat?”

Nadine is treated to an amused look. “You’re a rare one, huh? At this point, people have usually made assumptions, true or not. You don’t have any guesses?”

“I-- eish, not really? I’m assuming you came off a boat or maybe from an island I hadn’t heard of.”

“Not quite.” Chloe finishes her food and stands. Her legs shake a bit, but again Nadine is right there to catch her. “Right. Thanks. Now… fancy a swim?”

“What?”

“A swim! You know how, don’t you?”

“Ja, but why?”

Nadine doesn’t understand a damn thing that’s going on. Why the hell would they go swimming? Chloe just  _ washed up _ for pete’s sake. Why would she get right back in the water? They should be getting Chloe back to her family or, or her home or whatever.

"You'll see. Come on."

Chloe's steps grow more confident again as she heads for the door. By the time she's passing through it, she's got a confident swagger. Nadine follows, quickly, wondering if she's let some mad woman into her vacation home. She's certain she has when Chloe pulls off the shirt Nadine had dressed her in upon finding her.

Nadine's cabin is right on the shore; the ocean isn’t even twenty meters away. And for someone unsteady on her legs, Chloe moves fast. She’s already halfway to the water. She shucks off the shorts when she’s closer to the water. Without any hesitation, she makes a smooth jump into the water.

Nadine has no idea how to react. She walks closer to the water, almost short circuiting. Chloe hasn’t resurfaced, ignoring the fact she had stripped before diving in. Certainly this woman has something going on? What sort of person does this?

Fearing the worst, Nadine jumps in after her. She just saved this woman, she’s not about to let her test fate again.

The water is warm and clear today, but Nadine can’t spot Chloe under the water anywhere. She dives down, hoping to catch a glimpse, but the water stings her eyes and offers her only the show of sand and a few distant fish. As she surfaces, there’s a presence at her back. She spins to find Chloe laughing there.

“I thought you’d join me if I didn’t come up for a moment.”

There’s something different about her now. Her grin is just as sharp as before, teeth flashing like a shark’s. Nadine is studiously avoiding glancing down to where Chloe’s exposed breasts are, but then she sees at the edge of her jaw, going down her neck, what looks curiously like gills. There are marks on her arms like stripes, too.

Nadine feels something, something not unlike a large fish, brush her leg.

She looks down, startled, and swears. “Holy goddamn shit!”

Chloe has a tail. Her legs are gone, replaced with a long, thick, goddamned  _ tail _ . She can’t quite tell the colour, but it seems smooth like a shark, save for where spines and fins come off her like a lionfish.

Chloe laughs. “I see you’re catching on.”

“You-- You’re a mermaid?”

She just grins.

Nadine swears again. “That-- Shit, some things make more sense now.”

“Do they now?”

“You-- You gestured towards the ocean when I asked where you were from. You’d never had chicken before! You fucking washed up, naked, barely hurt when there’s nothing nearby you could’ve come from!” Nadine treds water, trying to wrap her mind around this. “A goddamned mermaid. How is that even possible?” She struggles her way back to where she can stand up, pushing herself back until she’s sitting in the shallows. She can’t stop looking at Chloe. “You’re really a mermaid?”

“Or siren, if you prefer.”

“Shit.”

Chloe swims up, propping herself up on her elbows. “Very sweet of you to get that net off me and make sure I was okay. Not everyone would’ve done something like that.”

“I… I wouldn’t have left you there.”

“Like I said, very sweet.”

Chloe’s tail splashes up for a second, almost like she’s showing off. Her colouring on her tail itself seems to be a dusky grey-blue, but spread up it are sharp red stripes paired with white. the fins and spines are all that warm red and white as well. Her tail ends in a more shark-like fin than Nadine expects.

“You… You’re like a lionfish and shark together…”

Chloe seems surprised at that. “Spot on. Mum’s got the shark tail, dad was the lionfish tail.”

“Eish. I-- I never thought mermaids existed, I--  _ Eish _ .” She combs her eyes down Chloe’s tail again.

“You’ve got questions?”

“Ja, I mean. Eish. Are there all sorts of… tail types? That line up with fish?”

Chloe leans her chin on her hand. “Mhmm. Though I’m a bit of a rarity. When someone is mixed, it’s not typical to be like this.”

“What’s it usually?”

“It’s a whole deal of dominant genes. If a mermaid with a shark tail and another with a… I don’t know, someone with a moray tail? It’s anyone’s guess, but will usually be one or the other, not both. And my both is strange because lionfish are predators and prey? They eat meat at least.” She hums. “But if a mermaid shark and a mermaid clownfish have a kid, the kid will probably be a clownfish. Maybe not as colorful, but predators are less likely. Not sure what happened with me.”

“Is it only fish? Or are there dolphins? Maybe whales or orcas?”

“Orcas are those great black and white blokes, yeah? From the colder waters? I’ve never met one, but they exist. Met a dolphin tail or two, but they always seem so annoyingly posh.” Chloe shrugs. “And they always try to touch my tail without permission.”

Nadine had been staring at Chloe’s tail, wondering if she  _ could  _ touch it, when Chloe had said it. She flushes a bit red in embarrassment. Chloe seems to read her mind on it.

“I mean,  _ you  _ can touch it. If you’d like.” She’s got that smile again; Nadine now knows her teeth are sharp from her ancestry.

Nadine wants to take her up on that, but she feels like it’s a trap. “And what are the connotations of that, usually?”

Chloe laughs. “Anything you want them to be.”

“Chloe.”

“Depends on where you touch,” she answers.

Nadine is fairly certain it’s the truth, but she’s not certain she wants to ask about exactly where to touch. Curiosity does make her interested in knowing a few other more suggestive things, but Chloe would certainly make that more than Nadine wants.

“I’ll refrain.”

“Invitation is still there.” Chloe follows it with a wink. “Any other questions?”

“What else exists? Like… what about selkies? Bigfoot?”

“Selkies, yeah. Bigfoot, who knows. I live in the ocean. That’s not one I’d run into.”

“Fair.” Nadine looks down at her hands. She’s just remembered Chloe is still uncovered. “I probably have more questions than can be done in a decent time…”

“I’ve got time. It’s the least I can do, love. After all, you got that net off me, kept me safe, fed me when I woke up… I’d say that deserves some sort of reward.” She reaches out a hand, as if to touch Nadine’s arm, but stops herself. “I’m open to a couple different ways that could happen.”

Nadine knows what Chloe is hinting towards, but there are so many more interesting things Chloe could tell her. The ocean is full of things Nadine has no way of finding out about, but Chloe has been down there, farther than Nadine could ever dive.

“Have you ever seen a giant squid?” Nadine blurts out.

Chloe blinks. “What?”

“I… I like animals. Giant squid haven’t been sighted alive until very recently… Have you ever seen one?”

She seems amused by the question. “Only once. It’s better to keep your distance from those types. They’re much bigger than I am.”

“What about a frilled shark?”

“Not sure I know what that is.”

Nadine recalls a few facts about it. “Sort of an eel-like body. Its teeth come in lines pointing back into its mouth, all with three points.”

“Never seen anything like that.”

Nadine asks another question. And then another. Almost all are animal related. Sharks and dolphins and deep sea life and anything else that pops to mind. She keeps her eyes pointedly away from Chloe's chest as she speaks; she may get distracted otherwise.

It's well over two hours later when the sun is sinking into the sky that Chloe stops her. "Now, I would love you to keep going, but…" Chloe gives her an enigmatic look. “I have an idea for you.”

“What’s that?”

“You want to know about things down here. I want to know about things on dry land… Why don’t I keep coming back? The water here is nice, so I can certainly hang about for a bit. You ask a question, I ask a question...”

“I mean… I’ve got this place for another week at least. More if I want. I wouldn’t mind it, exchanging information.”

“That all?”

Nadine rolls her eyes. She’ll have to get used to Chloe’s flirtatious attitude.

“If you want to try more food, I could probably swing that too,” Nadine offers.

Despite their meeting circumstances, Nadine likes Chloe. She seems to be good company, if a bit strange. And she’s a mermaid. A goddamned  _ mermaid _ .

Nadine has never believed one way or the other if mermaids existed. Sure, she’s always enjoyed the idea of them, but to actually meet one in real life?

“I’d love that, China. I’ve heard great things about chocolate.”

With a chuckle, Nadine shakes her head. “I don’t think I have any, sorry. I don’t bring that sort of thing around often.”

“That sort of thing?”

“Candy. Or sugar high foods. I try to eat healthy. It’s part of staying fit.”

“You look plenty fit to me.”

Nadine turns a bit red but finally stands. “I have to go start on dinner. Didn’t realize we’d been here so long.”

“Hopefully all I’ve told you is good payment for helping me out with that fish net.”

“Seeing a mermaid at all was enough, I think. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Certainly, love. Can’t wait.”

With that, she pushes herself back and sinks back into the water with a strong stroke from her tail. There’s one glimpse of her tail fin above the surface and then nothing.

Nadine is left wondering if it’s all been a dream.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I meant for this to be short but apparently I can't stop myself.  
But here's a second chapter. My goal is just to have three.

“You’re a strong swimmer, for a human,” Chloe comments.

Nadine huffs, flipping so she’s floating on her back. “I like to swim. It’s a good workout.”

Chloe is quite literally swimming circles around Nadine, looping around and under her as Nadine goes. They’re farther out than Nadine has been before, but Chloe is a good reason to push her limits. If something happens, Nadine is certain Chloe will help her.

Chloe flips herself so, like Nadine, she’s floating on her back, chest to the sky. Nadine gulps and closes her eyes, taking a break in the serenity.

“I used to know a human who would only put his feet in the water. Didn’t know how to swim and wouldn’t even let me teach him. Said I made him too nervous.”

“I can see why.”

“What? Why?”

Nadine snorts. “Well, for one, you’re a mermaid. You even called yourself a siren before. Human myths, some of them, say sirens eat people. So he could’ve thought you were just trying to lure him in. And that’s just one reason.”

“One? There’s more?”

She rolls so she can go back to actively swimming, pushing herself through the water. “Ja.”

“Name one.”

“Well… If he was attracted to women… You’re attractive and I doubt you were wearing a shirt in front of him.” Nadine can already feel the blood rushing to her face. Maybe she should’ve left it at the myth reason.

Chloe gives her that shark’s grin once more. “I always forget you humans have weirdly sexual stances on breasts. I mean, I understand they’re fun to play with, but I don’t see why your men can be shirtless but your women can’t.”

Nadine shrugs, or does her best to, as she stops to tread water. “Don’t know why.”

“So what about you?”

“What about me what?”

Chloe swims closer. Nadine can feel her tail close, nearly curved around Nadine’s legs. She’s almost too close now, but Nadine feels like there isn’t an escape she can make here. “Are you attracted to women?” Chloe asks in a husk. “Do I make you nervous?”

Nadine’s face burns a bright, deep red. Chloe’s breasts aren’t touching her, but they’re close and all too apparent. She’s had to avoid looking at them for the past two days; Chloe may not care but Nadine can’t bring herself to look without express permission.

“So that’s a yes.”

“Chloe,” Nadine says tersely.

Chloe laughs and gives her space, back to circling slowly. “You have no need to be nervous,” she speaks up right before she dips below the water, only to pop up again just ahead of where she was. “On either front. You may seem absolutely delicious, but not in the way of being food. And I can cover up, if that would help you.”

Not in the way of-- what? That makes Nadine more nervous for the second reason than the first. And the way she’d given that statement about eating--

“Do mermaids actually eat people?!”

Again Chloe laughs. “I don’t, but I know some that do. They’re a much more anti-human bunch. Not great to be around and absolutely no sense of humour.”

“ _ Eish _ .”

“Alright, you asked a question. My turn.” Chloe stops just in front of Nadine, mostly submerged. “Will you bring me for a walk tomorrow?”

“A walk?”

“Yeah. I go up on land and test my legs out a bit. This is the safest opportunity I’ve had, what with you so strong and whatnot. And as far as I can tell, you’re the only human for a few kilometers.” She smiles. “Please? Give me some of that human experience?”

“Ja. Under one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re wearing clothes for it.”

Again she laughs. “Yes, China. For you, I’ll do that.”

* * *

“Easy.”

Chloe swears and grabs onto Nadine’s hand, catching herself. “That’s the fifth tree root I’ve tripped over.”

“More obstacles here,” Nadine comments. “The ocean must be a lot smoother than this.”

“I mean, yes, some parts of it.”

They’re fairly deep in the woods. Their hike is slow going, despite the easy trail Nadine picked for them. Chloe is much more steady on her legs now, but she still has a hard time in some areas. Nadine is always there to catch her before she can fall, anyway.

Chloe is, as agreed on, dressed. She’s got a shirt and a pair of shorts provided by Nadine. The shoes given are a bit too big, which doesn’t help her balance, but it does keep her from cutting her feet.

“I should’ve brought diving gear,” Nadine comments. “You could show me some of it.”

Chloe seems to think on that a moment. She opens her mouth, as if to say something about that, but then she shakes her head.

“Any questions for me today, China?”

There’s always more questions.

“Are there mermen?”

Chloe snorts. “Humans are strange. But yes? I suppose? There are masculine mermaids. And mermaids that identify as men. Before it all, “they” was most common. Still is. That’s what my mum used for me as a child. But pronouns really only became a thing the more humans… _interacted_ with us. No one really cared before then.”

“Interacted?”

She seems unsure if she wants to extrapolate on that. Nadine doesn’t want to pry. But then Chloe speaks up again. “Interaction can just be what we’re doing here. Making friends despite the differences. But then it can be more. Some mermaids ask a human to turn. I know one or two who used to be human, but that’s a bit more rare.”

“Humans can turn?”

“Mhm, yup. With help. Mermaids can change them. Well, mermaids can change  _ one  _ human. No more. I’ve never seen it happen, but I know a good deal about it.” A shrug. “Our society has a lot of human influences because of it. Hell, some mermaids wear tops despite how much it messes with swimming. Makes you noisy and slow. But hey, fashion, I guess.”

“I’m sure it’s absolutely mortifying to have to wear a shirt,” Nadine jokes. “What shame you must feel from it.”

A chuckle leaves Chloe as she stops, leaning on a tree to catch her breath. “Hey, I’m in human form right now. And if you’re more comfortable with me wearing clothes, I will. Especially when you supply them.”

“When you’re on land, clothes are a must. It’s your choice in the water, since it’s your place.”

“May as well warn you that I choose  _ no _ . They just get soggy and uncomfortable. I like being smooth in the water, not having things catch on me.”

“I understand.”

Nadine motions Chloe on. “Come on. We’ll stop and eat up ahead. There’s a great place for it.”

“How far?”

“Not very.”

Chloe purses her lips. “I have no idea how you humans deal with this walking everywhere thing.”

Nadine smiles and offers an arm to Chloe in means of helping support her. “We don’t. You’ve had to seen cars or planes before.”

“I mean, yes, but everywhere else? Such high energy…”

“Actually, swimming is higher energy for us. Walking, we’re used to. Most of us, as least.”

Chloe tilts her head to the side, confused. “Most of you?”

“Some people can’t walk. They might be disabled or wheelchair users. Their legs might not work or maybe they were amputated.” Nadine shrugs. “Swimming is usually good for them, I think. I’m not as educated on that as I could be.”

“Oh, we have disabled mermaids, but I don’t know how similar the circumstances are.”

“I do want to hear about that,” Nadine starts as she pushes back some branches. “But we’re here.”

Chloe gasps. “Oh, it’s lovely.”

Nadine has led them to a small clearing in the woods. On one side is a small waterfall over smooth rocks and into a deep, clear pool. Sunlight is streaming down through the branches, giving it a lovely feel.

“Found it last year when I stayed out here. Though you might like it.”

“Oh, I do.”

Before Nadine can stop her, Chloe is stripping as she runs towards the pool. She sighs, setting her backpack down on the ground. “Couldn’t we eat first?”

“No!” Chloe responds, laughing. “I’ve never been in a freshwater lake before! I want to try it out, see what’s different!”

“It’s not a lake, Chloe, it’s a pond at most.”

Nadine can’t help but smile. She spreads the little blanket she brought on the ground. A picnic, she’s decided, is a good part of the human experience to share. A blanket, some food, and a quiet spot to eat. Nadine is fond of them, even if she might be hard pressed to admit it.

After a splash and some laughter, Chloe pops up, arms crossing, on the edge of the natural pool. “Come join me, China.”

“Didn’t wear my swimsuit.”

“Who said you need one? You decided I needed clothes on land, your space, but water is my space, so I  _ don’t  _ think you need clothes when your here.”

Nadine scoffs. “Nice try.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

She looks over and, of course, Chloe’s got that sharp-toothed grin.

“Why not dive down, see what’s there? Unless you do want food first. Then I could get out what I brought.”

Chloe gives her a languid blink. She’s got a gentle smile on her face as she stares. “I think I will explore a bit. Back in a second.” She disappears under the water.

Once Nadine has the blanket spread and a drink out, she heads over to sit at the edge of the water to sit. She can see Chloe far below. The red of her tail flashes occasionally, but Nadine has no clear view.

She has no idea how she’s gotten here. This vacation, it had been on some level, to figure things out. Without a mercenary company to lead, she feels almost lost. She’s taken a solo job or two, but they’ve just been for money. She has a possible job when she gets back, but does she want that? She doesn’t know anymore. Hell, she hasn’t known for a while.

Chloe is just making things harder.

Chloe’s existence is proof of more than she ever imagined. What else is out there? What else could exist that Nadine had previously had no proof of? The last few days have filled her with a desire to find out. Not even just the mythical things, but all sorts. It’s this strange, unending desire to comb through ruins, dig through old libraries, find things no one has for years. All of it this sparked by Chloe’s arrival in her life.

Chloe surfaces then. She’s got something clutched in her hands that she holds out to Nadine. “Here. Break this open.”

She’s handed a rough, rounded rock. “Break it open?”

“Pretty sure it’s a geode. Should have some pretty crystals or the like inside.”

Nadine feels her pockets, but she doesn’t really have anything to break through a rock. She’d rather not chip the blade of her knife. “Might have a hammer back in the cabin. We’ll have to bring it back with us.”

Chloe reaches up, one damp hand setting on Nadine’s bicep. “Sure you’re not strong enough to just use your hands? You certainly look it.”

Nadine scoffs. Chloe will have to try harder than that. Well, Chloe is shirtless in front of her, which does still make her blush. But still, Chloe will have to try harder.

Chloe sinks back down as she watches Nadine examine the strange stone. It seems to be mostly plain, just a simple little round rock. Nadine knows more about animals than rock formations, so she has no reason not to believe Chloe.

“I’ll put it in my bag.”

Chloe hums as response and pushes backwards. “Sure you don’t wanna go for a swim? This water is lovely. A nice contrast to the ocean." Her tail flicks up, splashing Nadine a bit. “No big fish here, well, unless you count me.”

Nadine shakes off the sprinkle of water, frowning. “I have the feeling that I’m more susceptible to anything that might be in there than you are. I don’t have quite the in-water reaction time that you must.”

“Pssh. I’d save you, should anything grab you.” She snorts. “Hell, I’m the most likely thing here to grab you. But I’d ask first.” She shoots Nadine a wink.

With a sigh, Nadine motions back to the food. “Maybe I’ll join you after we eat.  _ Maybe _ ,” she emphasizes. “Depends on how I feel. And if you behave.”

That sharp, dangerous grin flashes again. “You could always  _ make  _ me behave.”

Nadine just rolls her eyes before turning back to where the food is.

“Mind bringing me some over here? I don’t wanna get my legs out just yet.”

That phrasing will always be strange to Nadine. But it isn’t an issue to bring Chloe a plate. They’ve been going through plenty of things Chloe hasn’t had a chance to try yet. It’s cutting into Nadine’s supplies, but she finds she doesn’t mind.

Chloe pulls herself onto the edge of the pool, her tail still making lazy movements in the water. Nadine’s been able to see her back before, but never so much of it so clearly. The colouring of her tail crawls up her back before fading into her more human-passing skin. About mid back, there’s a small dorsal fin with a single short barb off the top, like how a catfish has, the difference being it’s much more like a lion fish for obvious reasons. There are two much smaller, barely there fins that seem more like a lion fish than the center one, being more frilled and, from appearance, more flexible.

Nadine, for a moment, is overcome with a desire to reach out and touch them. She quells it only seconds after. It would be inappropriate to do that or even ask Chloe if she could. There’s no reason she should. And she can imagine the smooth, firm feel of the flesh beneath her fingertips, the sudden difference of crossing from the shark-like skin to the human-like skin above it… She wonders what it would feel like for Chloe. Is that a sensitive spot for mermaids, at the edge of their dorsal fins? Or can they barely feel it at all? A shark’s dorsal fin is all cartilage. If it’s the same with Chloe, would the touch be no difference than if her ear had been touched? But then, that could lead to it, or the flesh around it, being sensitive. Nadine is so damn curious she doesn’t realize Chloe has caught her staring.

“You know, China, if you’re curious, you’re allowed to touch.”

Nadine flushes red and looks away. She marches over, shoves a plate of food into Chloe’s hands, and sits hard right beside her. She digs into her own food without responding.

“Same with my tail, you know. I don’t mind you touching.” That shark’s grin makes another appearance “You’re so damn pretty, how could I say no?”

Nadine turns a darker shade of red. She shovels a forkful of food into her mouth as an excuse not to speak. Chloe seems amused beside her.

For the first time since they'd met, which admittedly is only three or four days ago, Chloe barely picks at her food.

"You know," Chloe starts with her voice in a low husk. "I'm really glad you found me on the beach." She gives Nadine a warm look that makes her heart beat hard and a warmth blossom in her chest. "I've enjoyed myself in the last few days more than I have in the last year."

"I… it's no problem." Nadine's voice is softer than she expects.

"Feels like the exact opposite of a problem." Chloe leans against her side. "And it makes me feel like there's so much more to do out there. Up here. I have legs and I barely use them. I could've been traveling, finding new things, or just learning from your lot. This walk alone has shown me so much."

Nadine dons a small, sympathetic smile. "Learning from you has made me want to learn to dive better so I can see some of the things you've told me about." Nadine leans back, their weight cementing their sides together. Chloe is damp, but at this point, Nadine is used to it.

Chloe gives her a soft, enigmatic look. Nadine is certain she’s going to say something about their mutual desire for knowledge, to explore. But Chloe digs into her food and stays quiet. They sit in the comfortable silence and enjoy their food with the sounds of the birds and the waterfall nearby.

When they finish eating, Nadine packs the leftovers up and bags their trash. Chloe has already pushed herself back into the water in the meantime. Nadine sets her bag to the side on the blanket that’d gone mostly unused. And then she tugs off her shirt and bottoms. It leaves her in a sports bra and boy shorts.

She hears a gasp and looks over.

Chloe is staring. Her cheeks are a bit pink and she’s needling her lower lip between her teeth. How those sharp little points don’t make her bleed, Nadine doesn’t know.

Nadine can’t help but blush at the reaction.

“You wanted me to swim with you, didn’t you?”

Chloe breaks into a wide grin. “Oh, China, most definitely.”

Steeling her nerves, Nadine takes a few quick steps back to the water and jumps in. As she goes down in the water, she can feel Chloe circle around her. A hand brushes over her back, a tail sweeps by her leg, and when she surfaces, Chloe is right there beside her, smiling like mad.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, you know that?”

“Thanks,” Nadine mumbles. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

She receives a wink for the compliment before Chloe dives back under the water. Nadine feels her pass close by her side. Again, her tail flicks to brush by her as she goes.

Chloe surfaces a few feet away, just beneath the waterfall. “Come on, love.” She disappears past the curtain of water then. It’s a dark spot Nadine can’t make out.

But she still follows.

The other side isn’t a cave or anything spectacular, but a little worn out niche with a low ceiling with smooth walls.

Chloe is perilously close, Nadine realizes, maybe a dozen centimeters away.

“Wish I could show you down below,” she comments. “It’s a lovely little bit. If it was connected to the ocean, someone might live there.”

Nadine is treading water to stay where she is. It doesn’t take more than lazy kicks to keep her in place. Despite this, she feels herself accidentally hitting Chloe’s tail from time to time. She tries to push herself back and give Chloe space, but Chloe moves in closer again. Nadine doesn’t feel trapped-- there’s an easy escape, back through the waterfall, should she need it-- but she feels almost… hunted. It’s not… She isn’t scared. No, the shark in these waters isn’t out for blood.

Nadine maintains her composure. 

“Is this the sort of place mermaids usually make their homes?”

“Mhm, a bit. Usually just nice little niches or caves. Depends on their type, yeah? Those with dolphin tales don’t always have gills, so they’ll find a place near the surface to sleep. A spot like this would be snatched up by them in seconds.”

“Some don’t have gills? Why not?”

“Eh, the “pure bred” dolphins, as they typically like to call themselves, don’t have gills. But any who are mixed do. Like a shark and a dolphin, their kids would have gills.”

Information trading has seemed to get Chloe’s mind off of their proximity. It’s a relief to Nadine. The woman makes her nervous when she gets flirty.

“What about you? And others that have gills? What’re homes like?”

Chloe lets herself sink a touch until the water goes up to her chin. Nadine can see her gills flex out a bit before she pops back up.

“Well, some might like to find a nice little cave or perhaps dig under some coral like a moray. I know this lovely place in the middle of the ocean that uses fresh lava to form cozy little places. Building can be a bit difficult, but stone holds up well if it’s built right. I know a gal who spent a few years living in a whale skull she’d taken steps to preserve. She used it as the frame and filled it out with plants and stones and such.” Chloe shrugs. “Most of our society is centered around decent landmarks. Coral reefs, caves, volcanoes and such. Though you humans give us plenty too. Lots of shipwrecks are taken by us. They’re fun to explore.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She tilts her head to the side, wondering if she’s about to cross a boundary or not. “What’s your home like?”

Chloe purses her lips and shrugs again. “Don’t stay in one place for long,” she admits. “Was born in a little niche off the coast of India. It’s wasn’t huge, but it was nice. And then, after a variety of…  _ unfortunate _ circumstances, my mum took me and brought me to a new place in Australia. She was always one for moving anyway. But home there was a kilometer or so off a quiet little reef. It was a, a sunken sailboat. She covered it in rocks and weeds and whatnot so humans wouldn’t search it.”

“And now you’re from place to place?”

“Yup. This coast doesn’t have much, but I’ve found a safe little spot, though cramped.”

“You’re welcome to stay in my cabin if you’d like,” Nadine hears herself say. “If you-- If you’re uncomfortable there.”

Chloe’s expression turns sultry with low lidded eyes and a soft upturn to her lips. “Can I now, China?” comes the quiet husk. It’s only just audible over the waterfall.

Nadine feels her face turn red hot. “I-- Ja. I’ve got room. Would have to sleep dry is all.”

“You sure about that?”

Her blush, which extends down her chest, seems bright and hot enough to boil the water. “I am,” she huffs.

Chloe’s smile turns softer. She seems amused by Nadine’s reaction. “I might take you up on that at some point. But for now, there’s something I want to try.”

With that, Chloe sinks into the water and darts past Nadine’s side. Nadine feels the familiar flick of Chloe’s tail against her.

Nadine follows her out but doesn’t spot her in the water. When she turns, she finds Chloe scaling the side of the waterfall. Using only her hands, she’s pulling herself up the rocks, occasionally hooking her tail over a jutting stone to help. The sheer upper body strength she must have is incredible for such a slender body. But then, there can’t be a better swimmer’s body than a mermaid.

“What are you doing?” she calls up.

“I’ve always wanted to go down a waterfall!”

Nadine frowns, worried. “Be careful!”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

The waterfall, thankfully, isn’t steep. It’s more gradual than most, going down smooth rocks before falling a meter or two into the pool of water below. The chance of her getting hurt is low, but Nadine doesn’t have the faintest idea how to treat a mermaid’s wounds.

There’s a splash as Chloe enters the water up top, where Nadine can’t see. She moves to the edge of the pool and pulls herself up on it. She’d rather be prepared if anything goes wrong. Not to mention that she’d like to be out of the way when Chloe comes down.

Chloe appears, a wild grin on her face as she practically slides down the smooth rocks and lands with a splash in the cool. She pops back up from the water a moment later. “That was amazing! I’m going again.”

Hours pass like this. Nadine is surprised how much she enjoys it. She doesn’t get chances like this often. Hell, even if she did, does she even have friends to spend time with like this? Chloe is just that; a friend. And maybe she wants more or maybe she's just a flirt, but Nadine is happy to have her hang around.

Eventually, they head back to the beach near Nadine’s cabin.

Chloe heads right to the water, stripping on her way as is her custom.

She dives in before surfacing. As Nadine finds a seat, Chloe flips to float on her back with a sleepy smile.

“Today was a lot of fun, China,” she mumbles.

Nadine seat is on a rock ledge that juts out into the water. Her feet are dangling in the water but she has no interest in swimming at the moment.

“Glad you liked it.”

“There’s got to be all sorts of places like that on dry land, huh.”

“Ja. I know a few. No more in the area though.”

“Damn. Would’ve liked to see more.” She flips over and directs her smile right at Nadine. Nadine feels a little bubble of warmth appear in her chest. “There’s a pretty neat shipwreck not too far from here… Wish I could show you.”

“Didn’t expect to need diving gear this trip, sorry. I’ve got an underwater camera if you’d like to bring that down?”

Chloe shrugs as she swims closer. “If you’d like. Nowhere near as amazing as the real thing.”

The sun is starting to set. A vivid splash of pink covers the low clouds on the horizon. It’s a stunning mix of warm colours on the edge before bleeding into purple and then the dark of an unmarred sky. It’s not dark enough for the stars to show yet.

With no warning, Chloe pops up, one hand on each of Nadine’s thighs, right before Nadine.

“Hello, gorgeous,” she says in that deep husk she gets.

Nadine tenses, her thighs going rock hard under Chloe’s hands. Chloe’s eyes darken and her grip tightens. Blood rushes to Nadine’s face. She has no idea what Chloe is doing.

“Hey,” is all she can respond; it’s equally low and breathy.

And then Chloe kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Find me as Chloe-Gayzer on tumblr.
> 
> ..... bonza


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaahhhh i've had this written for a while and just wanted to finish the fic but i didn't and now there will be 4 chapters and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh  
ntm this is basically self indulgent crap. idec. im a lesbian author and i can do what i want.

The next morning, Chloe wakes a bit earlier than usual. She drifts out of the spot she’s been sleeping in; it’s a small space under a few large rock slabs. She’d had to clear it out a bit, but now it’s at least big enough to fit in. Even if her tail cramps a bit in her sleep.

The coast here is quiet. There aren’t any mermaids around here, as far as Chloe knows. The fish aren’t overly inquisitive and hunting is a bit tougher, but half her meals at this point come from Nadine, so it hasn’t been much of an issue. It’s pretty out here, too, and she’s not just counting the on shore view (Nadine) but instead the small reef here. The quiet isn’t an unwelcome change, but there are times when she misses the hustle and bustle of the more populated areas.

Realizing the time, Chloe raises up out of the water to see if Nadine has emerged yet. The windows of the little cabin aren’t lit up, but Chloe knows Nadine goes for a run every morning. It could be that. She doubts Nadine hasn‘t woken up yet. The woman couldn’t sleep in to save her life.

Chloe slips back down in the water and decides to continue to explore the area. Hopefully, this time there won’t be any stray sharks that chase her into discarded fishing nets.

She wastes an hour this way, poking into every nook and cranny she finds, tugging bits of discarded metal from the sand to figure out what they are, or looking for anything she might be able to show Nadine without drowning her.

Chloe had kissed her. Admittedly, she had wanted to do that from the moment she’d met her. But sometimes seduction takes time-- if this was ever just seduction. Chloe feels herself drawn to Nadine but she can’t figure out why. Maybe it’s just the fact she's incredibly well built with a soft center. Maybe it's the fact Nadine saved her life. Well,  _ thought _ she saved her life. Chloe would have been fine after waking up if no one had come along. Either way, Nadine is the most interesting human she's ever met, which could very well be the reason Chloe is drawn to her.

Chloe has always been one for mysteries. Her father had kindled that passion at a young age. Chloe has always liked solving puzzles, finding answers to impossible questions, and figuring out what most ignored. Nadine might just be mysterious enough to spend a good long while with.

Most humans aren't like Nadine, Chloe knows. She's met a fair few, some men and some women, but never have they been like Nadine. Even the mermaids she met who used to be human aren't like Nadine. Nadine is, is… she doesn't know. Calm, for one thing. Or maybe "controlled" is a better word. She controls her reactions and limits what can be seen on her face or body. It's why Chloe has so much fun smashing through that to get to the real Nadine underneath.

And then there's the questions. Nadine lets her ask all the questions she wants without getting annoyed by it. Every question gets an answer, even if it's something Nadine finds embarrassing. She might turn pink and stutter a bit, but some sort of answer will find its way from her mouth.

And her questions are just as good. She asks about mermaids and the society around them and how different things work for them. Never does she pry into what might be considered inappropriate, even if Chloe wants her to quite badly. And her animal questions are adorable. Often she likes to get additional information on animals she's already learned about from "documentaries,'' whatever those are, or books.

Info dumping is something Chloe enjoys, both hearing one or doing so herself. She likes to learn as much as she can; she's a collector of strange facts such as answers to the questions they trade.

Showing Nadine her mermaid form had been an impulsive decision, but Chloe is glad it's working out. For now, at least.

Kissing her had been in the plans somewhere, for sure. And Nadine had kissed her back, which was absolutely lovely.

But right after that, Nadine had excused herself and headed into her cabin. She'd mentioned a need for sleep and not having realized the time.

It makes Chloe a tad bit nervous, but she’s been focusing on the fact that Nadine had kissed her back. And that little smile afterwards, mhm, Chloe had loved it.

The sun reaches its apex in the sky and Chloe’s nervousness skyrockets.

Nadine has never emerged so late in the day. She’s always, always up the morning.

Chloe wonders if she should check on her. She has a hard time believing any sort of sickness would lay Nadine low.

And it could be Nadine avoiding her, right? Maybe that kiss had been too much for her? Her reaction hadn’t seemed negative at all.

It’s a full two hours later that Chloe hauls herself out of the water. She pulls herself through the sand a bit, leaving a furrow in her wake. After a moment, she pauses and then stands. The clothes Nadine asks her to wear are inside, so she has no choice but to stay naked as she heads for the door.

She knocks on the door first, though she wants desperately just to go in.

There’s no answer.

“Nadine? You up?”

Again, no answer.

“I’m coming in, China. Shout if I’m not welcome.”

The door, surprisingly, is unlocked. She had expected to have to pick it, but it’s been a while since she’s had to do that on land.

Nadine isn’t inside.

The little cabin is empty of any life. Nadine’s bed is empty, though pristinely made. The table is clear. The stove has nothing as well. 

Chloe frowns. Where has she gone?

And then Chloe finds the note on the counter.

_ Chloe, _

_ Went to get some supplies. Will be back sometime in the evening. Help yourself to some food. _

_ -Nadine _

And then, there, right after her name, is a small heart drawn in. It's only two little curved lines, barely there, but it makes Chloe feel warm.

Worries put to rest, Chloe heads for the cabinets.

Nadine has let her try all the different foods she had brought, most of which are ones Chloe has never had. Some are horrible (black olives), some are good (chicken and peppers), and some are absolutely stellar. Her favourite so far is raspberry jam. There aren’t many fruits Chloe can get access to. There are a few places near coasts that fruit can be found at a high price, but it’s usually hardier fruits like apples or melons. Berries are nonexistent in the sea. Some fresh waters might have them, but the price would be so steep Chloe never cared to try them that way.

With how Nadine had to hike to reach the cabin, berries and even most other fruits would’ve been too fragile to bring. But dried or preserved fruit had been a possibility. The raspberry jam had been a treat, even for Nadine, and Chloe is only just stopping herself from just eating the rest of the jar. She holds herself back enough to just (liberally) spread some on a few pieces of toast.

Ten minutes later, she's thrown on the bare minimum of clothes. She's got some simple shorts Nadine had lent her, but her shirt is pilfered from Nadine's dresser rather than she use the one provided. It's more fun that way.

She hops onto Nadine's bed with a book from the small collection on the table. So rarely does she get to read from books. The water treats paper terribly, so she has little to no access to the written word.

But here, in this little cabin, Chloe gets to curl up in a soft bed with a book on her lap. She's got a plate with her toast on it so she can snack as she reads.

The bed smells like Nadine, which Chloe is rather fond of. She grabs up a pillow for something to lean on as she reads.

Chloe is quickly engrossed in the book, making it so she nearly doesn’t hear someone at the door more than an hour later.

It’s Nadine, of course. Chloe grins wide.

“Welcome back, China. Missed you.”

Nadine smiles. She’s got a huge backpack on and a full duffel bag in one hand. “Chloe.” She seems just as happy to see Chloe as Chloe is to see her. She just stands there for a moment, looking like she wants to say something.

Rather than speak, Nadine heads for the kitchen counter. She starts unloading her supplies onto the counter and putting it all away.

Chloe's eyes stay on her. She's sweaty after a long hike. Her sleeves are pushed up around her biceps, which flex and strain as she lifts the heavy bags onto the counter. Chloe has seen her with less clothes on-- that makeshift bathing suit just yesterday-- but she appreciates seeing her this way too. There's something to be said for imagination. There would be even more to say if Chloe could get her hands on the real thing.

"Sorry I was gone all day," Nadine speaks up after a few minutes. "Feeding two people depleted what I had faster than intended. I needed more."

Chloe purses her lips. She hadn't thought of that.

"I could help out. Do you like fish? I can catch it, you can cook it. Or anything from the ocean, really."

Nadine shrugs. "If you'd like. There are fish I can't eat. And shellfish I can't have at all."

"Just tell me which fish you can and I'll get one for us to share."

Nadine shoots her a soft look. "Sure. But first… I brought something back for you." She lifts a bag she's pulled from her backpack. "You mentioned you wanted to try some… Eish. I may have gone a bit overboard." She sets the back on the bed in front of Chloe.

Chloe pulls it open immediately. The curiosity is too much to wait.

Chocolate. It's chocolate, judging by the label on the wrapper. It's not alone in the bag. There are a few other colourfully wrapped items here as well.

Chloe looks up at Nadine with a grin. "You  _ spoil _ me."

Nadine turns a pleasant pink but she meets Chloe's expression with a smile of her own. "You mentioned chocolate but… I grabbed a few other candies too. Wasn’t sure if there was any sort of sugar-like thing in the ocean.”

“Not really. Not in the human sense, at least. But hey, I have you for a supplier. Maybe we can corner the market.”

There’s a chuckle as Nadine heads to her dresser to grab a change of clothes. “It’s soluble. It wouldn’t last long in the water.”

Pursing her lips, Chloe pulls out a brightly wrapped bit of candy. “I’m sure we could figure out some sort of water proof packaging.”

“There’s enough plastic in the ocean already.”

Chloe can't deny that.

Nadine returns a moment later in a tank top and shorts. The change of clothing is welcome in Chloe's eyes; it shows off Nadine's best physical features. Her arms, for one, are absolutely stunning. For two, Chloe has an absolute weakness for those thighs. She can remember the way they'd gone rock hard beneath her palms when she'd startled Nadine before the kiss.

Thinking of kissing, Chloe leans forward to catch Nadine's lips in a brief kiss. "It was sweet of you to get this for me."

Nadine looks half dazed at the sudden kiss, but she just tilts her head to the side and says, "How much of the raspberry reserves did you have? You taste like it."

Chloe chuckles. "I had a bit. Not too much, I promise." She picks up a chocolate bar. "Share this with me?"

Nadine smiles. "Sure."

* * *

Nadine wakes to the sound of thunder. The rain outside is pounding on the roof in sheets as it comes down.

Its just after seven, she realizes. She's slept in.

Nadine has never been one to be groggy, not after a full night of sleep. She's cut caffeine out of her diet in an effort to avoid the dependency on it to wake up. She's known too many people who can't properly function without its influence.

She stretches her arms up over her head. There's a chill in the cabin. The storm has dropped the temperature a fair bit.

She pulls a shirt over her head before she heads for the window. She can only just see the shore through the pouring rain. The waves are crashing hard against the beach much further up than is typical. She wonders if Chloe is alright out there. With the water thrashing about like this, she can’t help but think the conditions under water aren’t all that favourable.

With plans of going for a run ruined by the storm, she whips up a quick breakfast before reclining with a book.

She’s only just opened it when there’s banging on the door.

Nadine jumps up. It must be Chloe; there’s no one else within kilometers.

Sure enough, a shaking, shivering, naked Chloe is just outside the door.

Nadine pulls her in and wraps a towel around her.

“Eish, Chloe, dry off.”

Chloe is all too eager to pull the towel around herself as Nadine closes the door behind her. She stands there and watches as Nadine heads for the small dresser in the corner. She returns with clothes for her. They aren’t the usual choice of shorts and a simple t-shirt, but instead a pair of fuzzy pants with little elephants all over them. The shirt is long sleeved as well.

“Here, put these on once you’re dry.” Nadine, surprisingly, doesn’t seem awkward like she tends to when confronted with Chloe wearing less rather than more. Instead, she’s looking at Chloe with heartfelt worry. “What are you doing up here?”

“I-It w-was either th-th-this, or s-swim out t-t-to sea for a few d-days, unt-t-til it cleared up n-near shore,” she stutters out, still shivering hard. She doesn’t move to dry off, more resenting the inevitable cold she’ll get from moving the towel.

Nadine takes matters into her own hands rubs the towel over her, doing her best to keep Chloe warm, before she helps Chloe step into the pants she’s brought over. She tugs Chloe’s arms away from where they’re crossed over her chest for warmth so she can pull the shirt over Chloe’s head.

Chloe lets out a shaky little laugh as her arms come away. “C-couldn’t look at me a week ago shirtless and now such  _ force _ ,” she jokes.

Nadine flushes red but still urges Chloe towards the bed. “Get under the blankets. I’ll make you some tea.”

Well, when a beautiful woman asks her to bed, why would Chloe ever say no?

Chloe wraps the blankets around herself and immediately feels loads better. This just might be her favourite place on dry land.

She watches as Nadine rushes to put the kettle on. Nadine had been the one to introduce her to properly made tea. And american human had given her iced tea, but she hadn’t really liked it much. Nadine has had her try a couple different ones so far. She can’t wait to try whatever Nadine is going to offer her this time, if only for the warmth it’ll provide her.

A hot mug of tea is pressed into her hands a few minutes later.

“Thanks, China.”

Nadine still has that look of worry on her face. “Better?”

“Much.” She looks over Nadine before glancing at the bed beside her. “I wouldn’t mind company, if you’re willing to keep me warm.”

She purses her lips and weighs the pros and cons in her head before she gives a short nod.

Chloe grins and holds open one side of the blankets. Nadine slides in. She presses her side to Chloe’s and pulls the blankets back around them.

“Mm, this is infinitely better,” Chloe purrs.

Nadine, not sure how to settle, tucks her arm in close to herself in hopes of being out of the way. It’s pointless, though, as Chloe tugs at that arm until Nadine has it wrapped around her. “Share your warmth, dear. You’re practically a volcano vent.”

Nadine has read about underwater volcano vents. They're sometimes mentioned in the documentaries she watches about sea life. They're spots where the heat from the earth's core bubbles up.

“You’ve been near one before?”

“Only at a distance. Get too close and you get choked and boiled.”

“Eish.”

“I’ll say.” Chloe takes a drink from her mug as she leans heavily against Nadine. “The water around them is nice and warm for a good stretch around it. But I’d say you warming me up is vastly better.”

“You mentioned you need the water to clear up,” Nadine brings up as a way to turn the subject off of herself. “Is it that bad?”

A nod. “Yeah, it’s all cloudy. Hard to see. And the riptide keeps shifting up and down the shore, so I keep getting tossed around. Where I was sleeping is half full of sand right now.” She hums. “Might have to take you up on that offer of a place to sleep tonight.”

“Ja, that’s fine.”

Chloe kisses her cheek. “Thanks, love. I’d rather hang with you for a bit than head back to deeper water. I’d have to wait days before I could see you again. And that's no fun-- however could I finish off the candy you brought?"

Nadine rolls her eyes. "You only like me for my food."

"I mean… I certainly do like you for your food, but I'm pretty partial to everything else about you too." She downs the last of her tea and sets the cup aside. She turns into Nadine's hold, tucking her head down so she can wrap her arms around Nadine's torso. "Mmnh. Maybe I just like you for how you can warm me up."

Chloe notices then that Nadine is in her sleep shorts. The dark skin of her thighs is is visible in the dim light, relaxed and yet still carrying some definition. She shifts and lands herself on Nadine’s lap.

Nadine acts annoyed, but she keeps the blankets wrapped around them. She goes the slightest bit tense, which Chloe enjoys immensely. Tension means more muscle definition.

“Must you?” Nadine mumbles.

“With you right here, most definitely.” She grips Nadine’s shirt. “Think of the benefits! I can’t get hypothermia right here.”

She huffs. “Suppose that’s true. But if you let me go, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Chloe groans with her face pressed against Nadine’s shoulder. “Why must you give me such hard choices to make?”

“The sooner I make it, the sooner I get back in bed.”

Chloe hesitates, but she releases her grip and slides off Nadine’s lap.

Nadine stands and wraps the blankets back around Chloe. As she does, there’s a flash of light from the other side of the curtains followed immediately by a huge crash of thunder. It sounds like it’s immediately overhead.

Chloe starts. “Jesus, that was loud.”

“Don’t like storms?”

“Not at all. They mess with the water and make it so I have to stay deep in the down. The deeper you get, the colder you get, and I am very much a tropical mermaid.” She purses her lips. “I used to mess about in the waves during storms when I was younger, but only in smaller storms.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Oh, certainly. But everything fun in life is a little dangerous.”

“Doesn’t have to be.” Nadine moves to the window and glances out. “It looks like we’re stuck inside for today. Pity. I wanted to go for a run.”

“And I wanted to watch you go for a run.” Chloe shrugs and pulls the blankets in tighter. “But I don’t see this as a pity. I get to bug you for the whole day now. It makes up for yesterday, what, with you gone until evening.”

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, love. Well-- Nothing a kiss or two won’t make up for. Besides, you brought back all that candy. How can I not forgive you that?”

Nadine gives her an enigmatic look before heading over to the stove. Chloe keeps her eyes on her. Nadine absolutely must be a goddess by the shape of her. Every bit of Nadine is gorgeous, from her pretty face, so stern when resting, to her lovely arms. But Chloe finds herself drawn to looking over those legs of hers. It’s strange, as legs aren’t typically an option for her to ogle. She knows her type(s) when it comes to tails. Legs are different, but some things translate well. Strength, for one. Chloe loves a strong tail on a mermaid and, apparently, loves strong legs on a human.

Chloe can’t help but picture what Nadine’s tail might look like, if she was a mermaid.

It’s not like she hasn’t wondered about it before. Nadine is the first human she’s found that tempts her to change someone. She’s interacted with humans before. Hell, she’s even kissed two or three. Nadine feels different, but she can’t figure why. Part of Chloe had wanted to flip that switch, to change Nadine, when they’d kissed. She knows it doesn’t work if the participant isn’t willing, and even if it did, Chloe would never do that. But if Nadine did want to… Chloe would do it.

Nadine snaps her out of her thoughts with a question. “Is there a reason you’re staring at my legs?”

Chloe hums. “Checking them out, for one.”

Predictably, Nadine blushes. “And for two?” she asks quietly.

“Imagining what type of tail you might have, if you were a mermaid.”

Nadine seems interested in that. “Ja? What type did you decide on?”

Chloe pats the bed beside her. She’s treated to a raised eyebrow. “Oh, come on. Please?”

Nadine sighs and turns the stove off again. She’ll humour Chloe in this.

Once she’s in her place, Chloe pats her lap. Again, all she gets is a skeptical look. “Your legs, China. C’mon.” Nadine stares at her. “Please?”

With a defeated sigh, Nadine props her legs up in Chloe’s lap.

Chloe bites her lip as she looks over them. She’s thinking of what Nadine might be, but she’s also just enjoying the eyeful she’s getting.

She hooks the blankets on her shoulders before resting her hands on Nadine’s legs. Nadine goes tense at it, and Chloe nearly moans at the strength she can feel at just that. She controls herself, however, and runs her fingers gently down Nadine’s legs.

“Hm. Well, I don’t think you’d be any sort of prey fish. Probably some sort of predator.” She presses a bit harder as she brings her hands back up Nadine’s legs. One hand, she slips back and behind Nadine’s knee. Nadine flinches. Chloe’s hands freeze.

“You cool?” she asks quietly. She has no intention of making Nadine uncomfortable.

“I’m cool… That’s just… Sensitive.”

Oh, sensitivity is fun. She might have to use that later.

Chloe continues her path over Nadine’s legs and explores what she’s allowed. Goosebumps raise as she does.

“I would find it hard to believe you’d be any sort of prey fish.” Chloe hums. “No, I think you’d be something big. And strong. Well-- I mean, I knew a bloke who was fairly strong and a good survivor, but when a gal turned him, he ended up a damn herring. Most common type of tail amongst prey.”

Chloe sets her hands, palm flat, on Nadine’s thighs. It’s not unlike how she had them during their first kiss at the edge of the water. She gently drags her nails down to Nadine’s knees. Nadine shudders.

“Strong woman like you would  _ have  _ to be a predator. A bull shark, maybe. Or a tiger shark."

Chloe switches back to pressing her palm against Nadine's skin. Nadine is flexed, tension running in those thick cords of muscle beneath the skin. Chloe aches to sink her teeth into them and hear what sort of sweet sounds Nadine would make under her.

“Maybe an angelshark? They’re one of the more common tail types for predators in South Africa.”

Chloe leans towards Nadine and presses her face to the side of her neck. “Mm, you’re a bit too dense for any sort of stingray, and they’re rare besides… And I mean dense in the best of ways,” she purrs. “All this gorgeous muscle.” She presses a soft kiss to the corner of Nadine’s jaw.

Nadine practically shakes against her.

Chloe pulls away just enough to meet Nadine’s eyes. “Whatever you’d be, you’d be dangerous. But I suppose you already are, hm?” She moves one hand up to cup Nadine’s cheek while the other keeps a firm grip on her thigh. “And you’d likely have the prettiest tail in the entire ocean. At least, to me.”

Nadine looks like she’s in a daze. Her pupils are dilated, her breathing just a tad faster than normal. “Chloe,” she mumbles.

Chloe kisses her. She’s coming to like kissing Nadine very much.

She nudges Nadine’s legs off her lap only to push the woman back on the bed. The kiss doesn’t break as Chloe stays on top of her. Straddling Nadine’s hips, she grabs the woman’s hands and brings them to her own hips. If Nadine has to be encouraged to touch her, she's going to encourage her.

Nadine grips her hips hard, and Chloe gasps into the kiss. She's always liked a little bit of a rough hand.

Surprisingly (or maybe not), Nadine doesn’t roll to be on top of her. Instead, she pulls Chloe as close as they can be, their chests pressed together, hips grinding together.

Chloe groans. She uses one hand to hold her balance while she sends the other up under Nadine’s shirt. There’s got to be something magical about the muscle she has. Surely no mere human could be this lovely? Her abs alone could fuel a hundred of Chloe’s wet dreams.

Her hand moves up to touch, just barely, the underside of Nadine's breast. Nadine whines and her hands drop lower so she's grabbing Chloe's ass.

Chloe breaks the kiss to make a path to Nadine's neck where she can nibble. "Nadine," she murmurs there.

And then Chloe's stomach grumbles.

The mood breaks then and they burst into laughter. Chloe collapses against her, giggling madly.

"Maybe you  _ should _ finish making me breakfast." She winks at her. "Before I make  _ you _ my breakfast. As mouth watering as that sounds." Chloe sits back. She wants to stay where she is but she supposes she's a bit hungry.

"And here I thought you didn't eat humans."

"I don't have to eat you, just get my mouth on you," she purrs. 

Nadine sits up and suddenly they’re back nose to nose. Chloe has yet to stop straddling her. Nadine’s cheeks are rosy, showing exactly how affected she is by all this.

Chloe is tempted to tease her further, but she just presses a chaste kiss to Nadine’s lips and climbs off her.

Nadine slips off the bed and heads back to the stove.

There’s a flash of lightning outside, followed by a crash of thunder. The rain continues to pour.

Chloe can’t help but smirk as she says, “That was certainly an effective way to get me warmed up.”

Nadine just chuckles.

* * *

Their rainy day is lazy, much to the dislike of Nadine. She wants to go for a run, or maybe a swim, but the weather outside is no laughing matter.

So instead of proper exercise, Chloe drags her into bed after breakfast. Cuddling isn’t horrible; Nadine actually really enjoys it. What’s there not to enjoy about an attractive woman pressed up against her side? She has to deal with straying hands, of course, but this  _ is  _ Chloe.

At one point, Chloe squirms out of bed and heads over to the counter. She grabs up something-- the geode she’d found at the spring. Nadine had forgotten about it. They crack it open and are pleased to see small little crystals inside. They’re all a pale pink. One or two are well formed while the rest are on the smaller end or cloudy. Chloe is pleased with it and sets the two halves on the table. “I think it’s rhodochrosite,” she guesses before dragging Nadine back into bed. “Maybe we should go back there and try to find some more. Fancy another picnic?”

Nadine wouldn’t mind that.

“We’ll have to wait for it to dry off a bit or our hike will be all mud. You were unsteady enough on two legs.”

Thunder rumbles in the distance and Chloe snuggles closer.

“Just means I need more practice. The water there is probably cloudy too, from all the crap washed into it. I’ve no interest in breathing that in.”

Eventually Nadine pulls out her laptop. She’d downloaded a dozen or so movies before heading out here, specifically for days she couldn’t spend outside. She lets Chloe pick, so they watch an action movie, followed by a rom com she enjoys, followed by an animated feature. Chloe makes funny comments on each and has plenty of questions about human life based on what the movies show. The rom com is the only one that has realistic everyday situations in it-- past the comedy-- so Nadine has to explain the inaccuracies in the action movie.

"Hm. The climbing stuff is real, right?"

"Ja. You can do that. You'd need your legs though, for most of it."

"That's fine. I don't mind having my legs out more often if it means doing that sort of thing." She shifts her legs so on is hooked over one of Nadine's. "Any chance you'll take me climbing, China? Promise I'll behave."

"There's not really anywhere to climb around here. We'd have to travel."

"I wouldn't mind that. Not with you."

Nadine gives her a curious look, but Chloe’s eyes are still fixed on the screen of the laptop. She laughs at something on screen that Nadine isn’t paying attention to.

Nadine doesn’t really know what to make of what has happened to her here. A mermaid is in her bed. She’d made breakfast for this woman. Held her. Kissed her.

She hasn’t been terribly great with relationships in the past. Her confidence isn’t with women, it’s with fighting. But Chloe’s confidence seems to make up for whatever Nadine might be lacking. She appreciates Chloe is fairly straightforward with her intent, even if she likes to tease.

Nadine has surprised herself with all of this. A younger Nadine wouldn’t be relaxing in bed with a woman she’d met within the last week or two. She also would probably have more reservations about the whole mermaid thing; who wouldn’t? But whether she likes it or not, Nadine feels drawn to Chloe.

She wouldn’t mind traveling with her.

Chloe glances at her. “Now who’s staring?”

“What?”

“You said I was staring earlier. At your lovely legs. And now  _ you’re  _ staring at  _ me _ .” Chloe gives her a smile. “See something you like?”

“Ja, I do.”

Amazingly, Chloe’s cheeks turn a bit pink. “You make a girl feel wanted.”

“Good.”

Chloe chuckles and moves in her seat, jostling the laptop that’s balanced on their legs. Nadine half expects to be kissed, but Chloe just presses her face to Nadine’s upper chest and snakes her arms around Nadine’s middle. Nadine is quick to move the laptop to safety.

“Beds are the best,” Chloe murmurs. “Specifically the human made ones. You know I’ve never done this before? Laze about in bed like this. Beds below are usually soft areas of sand in whichever dwelling you’ve chosen. Sometimes hammocks in the bigger living areas, but those are usually  _ communal  _ living areas.” She groans against Nadine. “Humans have it right. Warm and soft and an absolutely  _ stellar  _ place to lay with a pretty woman.”

“Have you never been in a human bed before?”

“Hm? No. Not before yours. I’ve kissed a human a couple times before, but none as good as you. You’re different. No idea why.” She shrugs, face still half hidden against Nadine. “Other humans have shared food with me too, but none have been as kind as you. And certainly none have invited me into where they lived.”

Nadine doesn’t really know how to respond to that.

“I don’t really do this either,” she admits. “Laze in bed. Not much, if ever.”

“Oh? And how often do you do it with a woman in your arms?”

“Even less.”

She feels Chloe’s lips pressed against the scar on her collarbone. They travel the length before Chloe rests her cheek there. “I like doing this with you. Probably the best lazy day I’ve ever had.”

Nadine hesitates but inevitably runs her fingers through Chloe’s hair. Chloe lets out an appreciative sigh. She practically melts against Nadine from the attention she’s receiving. Nadine’s touch starts out light and almost airy. She grows more firm with each pass of her hand. Chloe seems to press against the touch. She makes a small pleased noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh, love, that feels divine," she purrs out.

"And here I thought you were a fish, not a cat."

"Mm, I'm whatever you want me to be, as long as you're doing that."

She's limp, half on top of Nadine. She can feel the whole of her. 

Without thinking too hard on it, Nadine uses her grip on Chloe's hair to encourage the woman upward for a kiss. Chloe is all too eager to meet her.

As it deepens, Chloe shifts so she’s straddling Nadine. Nadine barely notices. She’s more focused on the kiss.

They break apart long enough for Chloe to pull off her own shirt. “You know what, love? I think I might need help warming up again,” she murmurs.

Nadine chuckles. She sets her hands on the warm skin of Chloe’s waist. “Taking off your shirt probably doesn’t help you stay warm.”

“Oh, just go with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear next chapter will be the last one, i swear, i have been running two jobs and s u f f e r i n g  
ntm I've been trying to focus on my commissions
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to post the rest soon!  
You can find me on tumblr as Chloe-Gayzer!


End file.
